


When She Loved Me

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: It had been months since you’d seen your girlfriend, Natasha, who had seemed to always be too busy with work. She always sent good morning and good night texts, that you had looked forward to, but that seems to be all. She finally called you out of the blue requesting that you meet her in the coffee shop where everything began, so there you waited patiently for her to arrive. (Coffee Shop ONE SHOT Natasha Romanoff x Female!Reader)





	When She Loved Me

You sat in the busy coffee shop, staring back and forth between the door and the time on your watch every time the bell above the door jingled to signify someone was either entering or exiting the shop. The constant wringing of your hands kept your restless mind occupied as you waited for Natasha to finally arrive. Every minute that passed, the more you began to reminisce the tender and loving memories you shared with her.

Back when it used to be just the two of you living in a small studio apartment, there was near to nothing that you didn’t do together. The nights you would stay in together and eat Chinese food in bed, snuggling with each other as you watched horror movies came to mind. Even the few times you had gotten into fights that would result in her storming out, only to return later with flowers and stuffed animals popped up. Some nights she would quietly cuddle with you without a word because of the stress from work, and you comforted her knowing that it was a rare moment since she never relied on anyone for comfort.

There were constant confessions of love you always told her every single chance you would get. She never said I love you back, but you didn’t mind it because she proved that she didn’t need words to show that she did. Still, you anticipated the day that she’d say, “I will always love you.”

Then there were times when Natasha would come home late from working and sneak into bed with you in the middle of the night. You cherished those nights the most because she knew you stayed awake waiting for her to get home, so she would repeatedly press her lips to yours, apologizing until you finally forgave her.

Eventually those nights would become more frequent, and you would be asleep before she arrived then gone again by the time you woke up. Sometimes you even wondered if she had come home at all. Still, you could at least look forward to her days off. Those were the days you two would go out on dates.

At times, you simply went to the park to have a picnic. Other days it would be extravagant dinners at high-end restaurants on rooftops with views of the lively city lights. You loved surprising her the most because she would always pretend she didn’t know where you were going even though you would always spoil it the day before out of being overly excited. Then even those days would eventually come to a slow stop. Yet you still carried on with the thought that she loved you.

On your 2 year anniversary, you had planned to finally propose to her. Everything was set up beautifully. You were supposed to take her to every place you had your big relationship milestones. The locations being this coffee shop, the pier where your first date had taken place, the park where you shared your first kiss, the beach where you first confessed your love to her, then finally back to the apartment for dinner where you moved into together. The apartment was beautifully decorated with pictures from your most treasured moments together and you prepared her favorite foods for dinner. But then she never showed up, of course.

You waited for her all night then ended up going home alone to an empty apartment. You tore down the decorations that took so long to put up, threw away the cold food, and hid the engagement ring inside of a random coat pocket, thinking she would never find it. That night you cried yourself to sleep, and even her kisses weren’t enough to fix the mistake she made.

It was after that when you had your first big fight, and you even made her completely move out of the apartment. That was your biggest mistake because it meant that you would see her even less than before. She didn’t even bat an eye when she refused to move back in with you, saying that it was healthier for your relationship to live in separate places. You thought it was utter bullshit, but you knew there was no changing her mind.

She would call you every single night to ask how your day was and told you she would try to make time for dates soon for the first few months after that. That turned to texting each other at certain times during the day, but even that devolved to getting a simple good morning and good night text. It was the only thing you looked forward to every day. Sometimes she would ask if you were eating healthy, which was a nice gesture.

Last night you received a call from her. Your heart raced from finally being able to hear her silky voice. She asked to meet with you the next day, and of course you accepted instantly. There was no way you could pass up seeing her.

The bell jingled and you jerked your head to look up at the door. Your face immediately lightened up as Natasha stood there searching for you. You waved at her and, she smiled, making her way to you. She gave you a quick peck on the cheek and sat down across from you.

She hadn’t changed at all, yet Natasha was even more gorgeous than the last time you’d seen her. Just looking at her triggered so many emotions of happiness and love.

“Y/N, it’s great to see you,” she finally said.

You nodded, “Likewise, Nat. How have you been?”

She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, “Same as always. Busy with working. And yourself?”

You had been so lonely waiting for her for so long, but you wouldn’t tell her that, so you smiled, “I’ve been alright.”

“That’s great,” she paused to bite her lip, “I’m just going to get straight to the point. This is the reason I called you here today. I found it last night when I reached into my pocket. I haven’t looked at it, though.” She placed an all too familiar velvet black box on the table, causing your heart to skip a beat.

You nodded and took the small box into your hand, the memories flooding back to you as you did so, “I forgot about this.”

“You were going to propose that night weren’t you?”

Natasha watched you closely as you looked at her with a sad smile, “Take a walk with me to the park, Nat.”

She hesitantly agreed to go along with you, hand in hand. You carried on casual conversation until you stopped on the grass, under a large tree. You sat in front of her with her arms wrapped around your waist. It was just like when you used to back when you came to this park during the times you were happily in love.

“I was going to ask you to marry me on our anniversary. I had every single thing planned out. I even cooked, and you know how much I hate cooking,” you said while leaning your head on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, had I known I-”

“Nat, it’s fine. That was a year ago, and you couldn’t have known. It was the only secret I could ever keep from you.”

She chuckled lightly, “You really did suck at surprising me.”

You clenched the small black box in your hands then held it up, “Open it.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes, go ahead,” you responded.

She took it with slight hesitation and opened it, revealing a ring with small red rubies encircling the band, and a shimmering white diamond as the centerpiece, “It’s beautiful.”

You nodded, “I saw it and instantly knew that it was the one for you. Try it on.”

“I couldn’t. That would be-”

“Please Nat? For me?”

She slid in on and it fit perfectly, as you thought it would. It looked so much better being worn by the person it was meant for.

“You think we should break up, don’t you Nat?” you asked suddenly.

Her body tense at the notion, but she stayed silent. She didn’t think that you would figure it out, but she also remembered that you were good at reading the situation.

You let out a deep sigh and turned around to face her, sitting down across from her. You smiled at her and took her hands into yours, “Natasha Romanoff, your happiness has always come before mine, and it still does. If ending things is what you want, and it will make you happy, then go right ahead. I know you don’t love me anymore, but I love you.”

She surprised you by throwing herself at you, putting her lips to yours. For a second you didn’t realize what was going on, but began kissing her back and your hands wrapping around her waist. The sensation of her soft lips was a sensation you had missed so dearly, as they had always tasted of strawberries. Her tongue grazed your lips and yours met with hers. She finally pulled away after a minute and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

You’d seen her on the verge of tears before, but you’d never seen her cry. It was strange to watch such a strong willed person be so vulnerable.

She looked you in the eyes and said, “Y/N, I love you. I will always love you. I always have.”

Your vision became blurred with tears, then you began sobbing hysterically, “I’ve always wanted you to say that. Why’d you have to say it at the end?”

Natasha pulled you in for a hug, allowing you to cry on her shoulder, “I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m so sorry to end it this way, but I have never been the perfect girlfriend, yet you treated me like I was. I never meant to hurt you like this, but you deserve someone better.”

The two of you sat there sobbing quietly until the only sound was your sniffles. You sat up, looking at Natasha, “Thank you for loving me for all these years. I hope you can find someone who can make you happy, Natasha.”

“Likewise, Y/N.”

You helped her stand up, and she did the same, embracing you one last time.

“I’ll text you every now and then to check up on you, okay?” you asked.

“I’ll do the same, I promise,” she replied

Once you separated you smiled, “Well, I guess this is goodbye then.”

She pursed her lips and nodded, “Goodbye, Y/N.”

You turned to walk away, trying your very best not to turn around until you were out of the park.

Natasha watched your back as you walked further away then looked down at her finger, remembering that she was wearing the ring. She was about to call out to you, but decided against it. It was the last, and only thing she had of you, so she thought it was best that she kept it.

“I love you, Y/N,” she whispered to herself.


End file.
